Los dibujos de Yellow
by LittleandBlueWinter
Summary: Yellow estaba dibujando a Red, un chico de su curso con quien jamás había hablado, pero de quien se había enamorado por su sonrisa. La rubia olvida su croquera en el salón y gracias a Arceus el no vio su dibujo, pero ese fue el inicio de su linda relación. Oneshot.


Pues... Esta historia es un SpecialShipping, pero esta en un Universo Alterno, esta basado en la canción Hero de Supercell (¡Me fue imposible no recordarlos!) Me cuesta mucho juntar las ideas, pero lo estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor que puedo ;w; Como sea, les dejo aquí mi fic.

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon lamentablemente no me pertenece, su dueño es Satoshi Tajiri. Y por si acaso llega a haber algún problema, la canción Hero pertenece al grupo japonés Supercell.

Aquel chico estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba con sus compañeros en la sala de clases, mientras que ella en su pupitre, comenzando a dibujarle con su gran sonrisa. Él era como el héroe de algún manga shonen que le había mostrado su mejor amiga Blue. La rubia sentía que comparada con él, ella era un completo desastre, era prácticamente obvio que alguien tan fuerte y popular no le prestaría atención a una simple chica como lo era Yellow.

Yellow iba con su uniforme femenino, pero al usar su enorme sombrero, muchos solían molestarle diciendo que era un chico que gustaba vestirse de mujer. Se lamentaba no estar en el mismo curso que Blue, pero al menos la delegada de clase, Crystal, solía detener los insultos en su lugar. A la rubia no parecían importarle, estaba acostumbrada a ello y siempre los olvidaba, aunque en el fondo de sus recuerdos, entre sus tantas inseguridades, ahí estaban, haciéndole querer llorar de vez en cuando antes de dormir.

Tocó el timbre de salida, y corrió a encontrarse con su amiga Blue de la sala del lado, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada al chico de ojos rojos, al cual atrapó mientras la miraba cuando corría, él le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella cayó completamente ante sus encantos, pero no alcanzó a notar que Red se había sonrojado.

—¡Yellow, lo siento! —dijo Blue.

—¿Eh?

—Tengo que ir a preparar una clase a la biblioteca, olvide hacerla en casa y el profesor me regañó, me dijo que tendría que quedarme estudiando en la biblioteca. Es horrible, lo sé.

—¿No te puedo acompañar?

—No, de otro modo me alargarán el castigo.

—Entonces te esperaré afuera.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, eres mi amiga. No me molesta.

—¡Eres la mejor, Yellow! ¡Okei! Yo me voy, te cuidas. Si sucede algo, no dudes en llamarme, también avísame si conoces a algún chico.

La castaña se fue a la biblioteca mientras que Yellow caminaba en dirección al patio, sin pensar que lo que le había dicho su amiga, realmente estaba casi por suceder.

En el salón de clases, solo quedaban Red, Green, Gold y Silver. El mayor parecía estar mirando algo en el pupitre de la chica rubia, de quien no se había atrevido a preguntar a Crys por su nombre. Red tenía que confesar algo que ni siquiera a Green se lo había comentado, a él le gustaba esa chica y siempre le estaba mirando.

—¡Mundo pokémon llamando a Red-sempai! —gritó Gold en su cara.

—¡Ah!

—¿Vas a venir o te vas a quedar? —preguntó Green.

—Ehm… Voy a ir en un rato. Ya los alcanzo. —dijo sonriente.

Una vez vio salir a sus compañeros, sacó a Pika de su pokéball y ambos se dirigieron al pupitre de la chica rubia a la cual siempre observaba estando sola. Bajo la mesa, se encontraba una croquera que había llamado su atención desde el primer segundo en que Yellow se había parado corriendo. Le parecía que ese objeto le era preciado, porque siempre la veía trabajando en él en sus tiempos libres, a pesar de todos las palabras molestas que le decían por su manera de ocupar su tiempo ¿Cómo se atrevía a olvidar algo tan preciado?

Le comenzó a echar varias ojeadas, en sus páginas, había una gran cantidad de pokémon dibujados. Parecía que practicaba mucho para mejorar, puesto que desde el primero a los últimos, había considerables mejoras. También se encontraba el nombre de Yellow en esos papeles. Sonrió, y justo antes de llegar al último, había una pikachu, de apariencia delicada y ojos rasgados que captó completa atención de parte de Pika, impidiendo que el de cabello azabache siguiese mirando los bocetos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Red sonriendo.

—¡Pika!

—Bueno, creo que será mejor dejarla ahí. No creo que le agrade que su trabajo lo vea un desconocido.

Dejaron aquella croquera bajo la mesa de Yellow y salieron del salón corriendo en dirección al patio a encontrarse con Green y los demás.

La del gran sombrero por su parte, recién se había percatado de que había olvidado tan importante objeto con el dibujo de Red en su interior. Se alegró de no haberse ido tan pronto y que las salas permaneciesen abiertas, después de todo, nadie se fijaba en ella, nadie se habría fijado si ella olvidaba algo de tal valor.

—¡Aquí está! —gritó sonriendo. —Qué alegría ¿Verdad, Chuchu?

—¡Pikachu!

—¿Eh? ¡Una orilla está doblada de tu dibujo, Chuchu! —dijo tratando de repararlo, no recordaba aquel doblez. —Bien, ahora vamos a terminar a … al patio. —Yellow dijo el nombre de Red lo dijo en un insonoro susurro para que en caso de que alguien estuviese cerca, no la escuchase.

Después de eso bajó y solo se concentró en usar bien los carboncillos que le había regalado su tío. Era complicado usarlos, pero quería que aquel dibujo del chico del que se había enamorado solo por su sonrisa, quedara lo mejor posible. Aquel esfuerzo captó la atención de los cinco jóvenes que disfrutaban de su descanso.

—¡Miren, pero si es esa chica rara que dibuja todo el día! —gritó Gold. Yellow reconoció la voz, era la voz de un amigo de Red. Levantó su rostro y se encontró nuevamente cruzando miradas.

Sus miradas quedaron fijas por varios segundos, sin dar reacción alguna en ambos.

—¿Por qué no mira hacia otro lado? —preguntó Gold.

—Pero que chica más descuidada. —comentó Ruby mirándole como asustado. —Da miedo.

—¡Gold, Ruby! ¡Déjenla tranquila! —levantó la voz Red.

—¿Eh?

—Yo la conozco. —dijo sonriendo y levantándose.

—¿Y a este que le pasó? —se preguntó Green completamente sorprendido.

—Je. —Silver sonrió. El conocía a Yellow por su hermana, pero no se esperaba que Red se fijase en ella. Esos milagros no ocurren.

Yellow solo vio cómo se acercaba Red y se apresuró en cerrar su croquera o al menos cambiar de dibujo. No quería escuchar burlas de él, mucho menos que viese el dibujo de Red que estaba preparando ¡No! Todos se burlaban de los dibujos que tanto se había esforzado por mejorar ¡No quería escuchar lo mala que era dibujando de su parte! De él, de Red no podría olvidarlo.

—Vi los dibujos de tu pupitre ¿Tú los dibujaste, verdad?

—…—Solo quería que los insultase pronto y se fuese.

—Me gustan ese tipo de cosas.

Los ojos de Yellow se abrieron de tal manera que el de cabello azabache logro notar su expresión. Él se inclinó para quedar a su altura y le sonrió después de hacerlo, sin notar que el rostro de la rubia se volvía de un color carmín. La joven por su parte pensaba que esas cosas a ella no le sucedían, no le podían suceder, era imposible que ese chico, Red, de quien se había enamorado en la lejanía sin cruzar una palabra, estuviese elogiando sus dibujos.

—Gr-Gracias. —contestó.

Yellow se tomó su sombrero y escondió su rostro con la sombra de este mientras que Red se quedaba sorprendido por la acción de ella. El luchador se levantó y le extendió la mano, sin palabras, ella comprendió la invitación a dar un paseo. Dudó al responder, pero finalmente aceptó, ambos fueron a dar una vuelta por la secundaria. Red se olvidó completamente de sus amigos.

—Me los mostrarás ¿Verdad?

—¿Eh?

—Cuando termines más dibujos, me los mostraras.

—Ah… S-Sí.

Al final del día, Yellow se reunió con Blue pero no le contó lo que había sucedido con Red durante su ausencia, la castaña finalmente se enteró porque su hermano menor le comentó aquello como parte de su día. Mientras que los días posteriores, pasaba que siempre que el azabache se encontraba con la del sombrero, el preguntaba a la sanadora si algún día haría un retrato de él.

Un año después, Yellow del Bosque Verde le entregó a Red de Pueblo Paleta un sobre con el retrato que tanto pedía y a partir de ese día, ambos se tomaron las manos para no soltarse jamás.


End file.
